The present invention relates to a method an apparatus for controlling a disc player, and more particularly to a control method to be effected when the power source of the disc player is turned ON.
Recently a composite disc, as shown in FIG. 3, has been developed and marketed. A composite disc has a first inner circumferential region (hereinafter referred to as a CD region) in which is recorded, for example, PCM (pulse code modulated) audio information la and a second outer circumferential region 1b (hereinafter referred to as a video region) in which is recorded, in multiplex form, FM (frequency modulated) video signals and PCM audio signals.
The video signals contain a component of a frequency higher than the PCM signal. Hence, when the signals are recorded in the video region, it is necessary to increase the rotational speed of the disc above that employed in recording the CD region. As a result, the rotational speed of the disc must be increased during reproduction when switching reproduction from the video region to the CD region.
Further, on a composite disc, so-called TOC (Table of Contents) information concerning the program information of the CD region and video region is recorded in a lead-in area of the CD region. It is necessary to read the TOC information before starting the playing of the disc or commencing a search operation. As a result, the information detection point of the player must be moved to a standby position at the innermost circumferential position of the CD region in response to commands for playing or searching.
However, because the disc rotates at a very high circumferential speed during the playing of the video region, it takes a considerably long time before the rotating disc can be stopped and the information detecting point moved to the innermost circumferential position of the CD region to wait for an externally generated command.